h
by Laddie252
Summary: htd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2  
"Damn, you have one fine ass!" Jace did little more than bring his phone to his ear before a  
voice boomed out the flattering words. He looked down at caller ID, confused when the name  
Hottie appeared. He didn't recognize the name or number on the screen when he answered.  
"Colt?" Jace asked, a smile forming instantly on his lips as he said the name. Could this  
night seriously get any better? He just had his locker room porn fantasy fulfilled by his all-time  
perfect dream guy, and now the object of his desire called him. No, it couldn't get any better than  
this.  
"I guess I should know who else might be calling. Are you seeing anyone that I should  
know about?" Colt growled the last part, his deep, sexy voice lowering. Jace couldn't help  
feeling incredibly pleased Colt would even pretend to care. There was a moment of silence  
before Jace bit his lip and tried for a cheeky response.  
"I'm just seeing every Tom McCorkle, Dick Needham, and Harry Lewis I can." They were  
ironically all a part of the defensive line Colt played with for the last four years.  
"You better not be!" Colt said, laughing. Score! He got the response he was shooting for  
with that little teaser. And did he seriously hear a hint of jealousy in Colt's voice?  
"I'm not seeing anyone. What about you? I thought you were going out with Magda  
McCarthy?" Jace asked. The janitorial staff came banging through the locker room, pushing their  
large carts, jolting Jace, and he remembered where he stood. He grabbed his gear, shoved his  
shower kit into the locker, and tossed his duffel bag over his shoulder before heading out so no  
one could hear him having this conversation.  
"Nah, not for a long time now. We just hang out together sometimes," Colt said. Jace  
actually stopped walking and stood a few feet from the gym's doors as that little bombshell  
settled. Colt and Magda weren't a couple? That bit of information would shock most of the  
school. Colt and Magda were seen everywhere together. Magda was the reigning Miss Texas to  
Colt's all-American football hero status. Jace had no idea how to respond. So he didn't and opted  
for a change of subject.  
"My ass hurts," Jace blurted out, looking for anything to say to hide the confusion about  
Magda and Colt still clouding his mind.  
"I hope in a good way." Colt growled. Those few short words had Jace's stomach aflutter.  
Was he seriously having butterflies over just the tone of Colt's voice?  
Better yet, did Colt just really say that to him?  
"How did you get my number? Not that I don't want you to have it, because I do. It's just I  
was wondering, that's all," Jace managed, all of the sudden completely tongue-tied. The need to  
get out from under all this frantic emotion churning inside him apparently had him rambling.  
"When you went back in the showers, I programmed my number in your phone. I got your  
number. I also looked through your locker. Don't be mad. I wasn't going to. I was just gonna  
make sure we cleaned it up well enough, but you're a tidy guy. I know we messed it up, so I put  
it back in order for you." Did Colt just ramble? Wait! An even bigger question, in what world did  
Colton Michaels notice that Jace Montgomery was an obsessive compulsive freak about his  
personal organization?  
Jace propelled himself forward and shoved open the heavy gymnasium doors. It was dark  
outside, late in the evening, and the campus was in the beginning stages of spring break. Most of  
the students had already high-tailed it out of there as soon as their last class ended. Jace walked  
alone on a well-lit path to his on-campus apartment. He'd taken this path at least a thousand  
times before. Never had he noticed the branches of the large oak trees swaying gently in the  
night breeze or the welcoming scent of spring blossoms and fresh cut grass filling the air. He  
breathed in deeply, not thinking about why he noticed them now, instead letting these things,  
along with Colt's voice, calm his frantic thoughts.  
"Did I just say too much?" Colt asked in Jace's silence. His voice dropped an octave lower  
again, becoming huskier.  
"No… not really." His cock began to stir again, damn he had it bad. He placed the phone on  
his shoulder and reached down to adjust himself because evidently his dick had taken notice of  
the change in Colt's voice, too. Which was interesting in itself because he'd just had two earth  
shattering orgasms less than an hour ago.  
"But you're surprised I've been lusting after you this whole time?" Colt asked.  
"Yeah, that was pretty shocking. It's kind of unbelievable actually," Jace admitted. He  
began slowly taking the steps up to his fourth floor apartment. He shared the small quad with  
four other male cheerleaders. They were all still on campus, senior cheerleaders were required to  
stay through the weekend for open gym to help any of the new hopefuls in the upcoming  
cheerleading tryouts.  
The silence between them lingered for so long Jace looked down to see if the phone was still  
connected. After another long moment, he said the first thing that came to mind, "That's why  
your call came up Hottie, instead of a name. I was so confused." Colt still didn't speak. As Jace  
got to the top floor, he finally asked, "You still there?"  
"Yeah, I am." Colt had that same sexy low voice thing going on. "I was just thinking. I'm  
relieved I finally got up enough balls and made a move. I wasn't lying; I've been watching you  
since we were freshmen. I couldn't ever get up the nerve to talk to you. I knew if I didn't do it  
tonight, we'd graduate, and I'd lose my chance."  
"I don't even know how to respond to that," Jace said. He stopped again at the top of his  
stairwell, staring out into the night. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Those words meant  
something. They had to! Jace desperately wanted them to mean something because they were  
about the sweetest words ever spoken.  
"Hold up, I'm not finished. Let me get it all out. I wasn't sure you were even gay in the  
beginning. Then a few years ago, I was on the lawn with some of the guys, and I saw you kissing  
that redhead from the LGBT group. I would see you at the games, and he would be there too,  
waving and blowing those fucking kisses. That shit drove me crazy. I couldn't concentrate. I was  
making so many mistakes, calling the wrong plays, because I couldn't get my head straight about  
you. God, my dad was so pissed off at me for fucking things up. I finally had to let you go, force  
you out of my head. But I still watched you with him. I couldn't help it. I admit I was jealous. I  
hated seeing him in the stands every fucking game. Then I think it was Homecoming when he  
stopped coming. But I still never said anything. Today when I saw you head into the locker  
room, I had to take my chance," Colt confessed. His voice sounded different somehow. Not the  
booming confident one he'd grown to associate with Colt and definitely not the husky, deeply  
sexy voice from their locker room escapade earlier.  
"That's a lie. No way, you seriously watched me that closely? I… Wow. Okay, yeah. That  
redhead's name is Bradley, and I caught him with Roger, my co-captain and roommate. I broke  
up with him. I still can't believe you watched me! Wow!" Jace stopped in mid-motion of  
reaching to unlock the front door to his apartment. The noise inside his apartment made him take  
a step back; he didn't want to drown out their conversation.  
"It's not a lie. It's the God's honest truth. I told you I'd been watching you while were we  
making love tonight. I don't lie, Jace," Colt stated matter-of-factly. Jace could hear the honesty  
in his voice and focused on words like 'making love'. Had they made love?  
"I didn't believe you, and you took off so fast afterward," Jace said, leaning back against the  
brick wall.  
"I took off fast because I'd already risked so much. For both of us, nobody knows about  
me…" Colt only slightly paused before he changed the subject. "Now let's go back to talking  
about your fine ass hurting, shall we?"  
"I definitely wasn't complaining. You pounded me good. You know I'm gonna feel you for  
a while," Jace answered back, teasing Colt, trying to keep his voice down. He was alone outside,  
but for some reason this felt so forbidden he didn't want anyone to hear him and ruin this  
moment.  
"Let's talk about you. So what, are you like bi-sexual?" Well that was a little abrupt! Jace  
dropped his head back against brick wall. I'm such a moron. "I'm sorry, Colt, that came out  
wrong. You don't have to answer that. It's not any of my business."  
"Nah, it's a fair question. And I know I confessed a lot just a second ago, but I'm not really  
ready to say it yet. I mean, I totally would talk about it with you, if I talked about it at all. I just  
don't think I can. Not yet," Colt answered back.  
"Okay, no rush, I won't push you. I get that's a big step." So, it wasn't a bi-sexual thing.  
Clearly, Colt was hiding and needed to take those steps to come out on his own.  
"Thanks, Jace. Listen, I was thinking. It's spring break. My agent has the hook-up on a  
place in Hawaii. I'm getting it for like five days starting Wednesday. It's why I'm still here on  
campus. You should come down there with me," Colt said, and like many times during this  
conversation, Jace stood there frozen in place. Had he just heard that right? He stared out at the  
night completely confused. V acation with Colt? In Hawaii? Seriously?  
"Are you there?" Colt asked.  
"Yeah," Jace responded, unsure how to answer. His heart beat violently in his chest. He  
wanted nothing more than to go, but he didn't have that kind of money for a plane ticket. What  
did a plane ticket to Hawaii cost anyway? Certainly more than a couple hundred bucks, right?  
That was all he had to his name, and his heart sank.  
"Does that yeah answer both of my questions, or just one? Did you already have plans?"  
Colt asked with uncertainty in his voice.  
"I was just going home. No big plans. You know, or maybe you don't, I'm here on  
scholarship. I don't really have the money…" Jace started, but Colt cut him off.  
"I got two airline tickets, and the place is covered. We'll just need food and lube." Colt  
laughed, but Jace remained quiet, wondering why Colt asked him and not one of his friends.  
Hell, maybe someone else bailed on him and Jace was an easy second because he was clearly a  
very willing body or bottom, depending on the need. But did Jace even really care about being a  
second thought? Nah, he didn't. He would be stupid if he passed up his chance to spend a few  
days in Hawaii, lounging on the beach, sipping Mai Tais and soaking up the tropical sun with the  
'hottie' on the phone.  
"I was just joking. I'll cover the cost of food, and we don't have to…" Colt started but Jace  
interrupted him.  
"No, I get it. It was funny," Jace answered. Was he seriously going to say yes? Really?  
"But not funny enough to laugh?" Colt asked, the humor was back in his voice and Jace  
realized he was taking too long to answer Colt's question.  
"No, it's not that, I just… This just… You shocked me today and now you're doing it  
again." There, he said it. No more skirting around the biggest point of this entire conversation.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Colt asked.  
"No, not for me. Would we go all alone? I mean just the two of us?" Jace asked, hopeful.  
"Yes, no one else. Just the two of us. So you'll go with me?" Colt's voice lifted, he sounded  
honestly excited. "Come on, Jace, let's get away. I loved tonight; I want more time with you,  
alone. I wasn't lying when I said I've watched you since before I ever started this school. It's  
been a long time coming for me. Please. Say yes."  
"See, you keep shocking me," Jace said. The visual image of Colt's muscular body and dark  
good looks playing in the ocean and letting all that water run down his naked flesh… Damn, Jace  
was freaking hard again!  
"I know, just say yes. Fuck it, fuck everything. Just say yes," Colt begged.  
"Yes!" he said, surprised the word flew out of his mouth so quickly.  
"Great! Do you text?" Colt asked excitedly. Jace could hear some background noise on  
Colt's end. The call was muffled as Colt said something and came back. "Jace, do you text?"  
"Somewhat," Jace said. Texting was the new thing on campus, but Jace secretly hoped that  
form of communication never caught on, because it was such a pain in the ass, punching all those  
numbers just to get the right letter to flash on the screen.  
"Good. I'll text you all the info. Dates, flight times, and the address. We might not be  
traveling together. I'd already booked my flight when I decided to go alone." Colt's voice trailed  
off.  
"It's okay," Jace assured him.  
"Damn! I gotta go. Some of the guys on the team are here. David and Tim are on my ass, so  
I need to go," Colt apologized, his frustration clear from the tone of his voice.  
"No problem. I'll talk to you later," Jace said, turning on his heel toward his front door.  
"Yeah. And, Jace, thank you," Colt whispered.  
"Thank you for what?" Jace stopped at the front door, his hand on the knob.  
"Just thank you. Bye." Colt disconnected the phone.  
Jace pushed open the door to his apartment. His roommates were clearly getting the party  
started, all dressed up and ready for the night. A row of shot glasses were lined up along the  
kitchen bar. There were three guys and about twenty shots ready to go. They were downing  
them, leaving every fourth one for Jace.  
"Hey! Where have you been? We were gonna leave you a note!" Gregory said, after getting  
his second shot down. Every person in this apartment was at college on scholarship. The lack of  
money had them getting tipsy before they ever left the house. Drinks were too expensive at the  
bar.  
"Y'all go on without me. I'll catch up later," Jace said, bypassing the group.  
"You had sex!" Jonathon called out.  
"You did. Lucky boy!" Gregory seconded. Jace ignored them, not even turning back,  
because no way could he share and they might wear him down until he told something.  
"You're walking funny. You bottomed!" Gregory called out. Jace shut his bedroom door,  
and reached back to push the lock in, smiling when he heard them at the door.  
"Details! We need details! I'm the bottom! You never bottom!" Jace couldn't tell if  
Jonathon or Gregory yelled at his door. They were both crazy and had zero sense of decorum.  
They would do or say anything.  
"Way off base as usual," Jace yelled back, grabbing his iPod and shoving the earbuds in his  
ear, he totally ignored his roommates as he selected a playlist and stretched out on his bed,  
thinking about Colt.  
There was a game plan to dating. Jace wondered if he'd said yes too quickly? Nobody  
wanted the guy who was ripe for the picking. Jace struggled with his feelings. No question, he  
was already falling hard for Colt. After one session in a locker room and a brief conversation on  
the phone, he was completely lost. What would spending days in a tropical paradise do to him? If  
he went through with this, he was most definitely setting himself up for heartbreak.  
No way would Colt Michaels come out any time soon. Besides, if Colt did come out, he'd  
be the most sought after gay man on campus. He was too good-looking and drop dead sexy.  
If Jace had said no to Hawaii, he might not ever get another chance to spend time with him,  
and he would most definitely regret that decision for the rest of his life. Fuck the rules of dating.  
He had to at least give them a chance, didn't he?

Colt circled the McDonald's parking lot searching for Jace through the front window of the  
fast food restaurant. Jace started almost every morning here, having a fruit and yogurt parfait and  
orange juice before his first class. This being one of the many things Colt had learned by  
watching Jace from afar over the years. Colt now started his day following this same routine  
because something about seeing Jace first thing in the morning tended to make his day a little  
better.  
As he circled back around the side of the building, he got a glimpse of Jace's blond hair  
through the large plate glass window. He quickly scanned the rest of the restaurant. The place  
was emptier than normal, which was a good thing. Colt circled again and came up the side of the  
building where he spotted some of the players at the front ordering. Damn it! He'd have to wait  
before going inside, and he prayed Jace didn't finish before the others left.  
Colt parked in a back spot, strategically watching the front door. After a few minutes both  
players left. That meant Jace was alone inside. Colt tugged his ball cap low on his head, got out  
of his car, and jogged across the parking lot to the front doors.  
The element of surprise was on his side. Jace sat in the corner of the booth, reading the  
newspaper, oblivious to his entrance. He was able to make his way to Jace's table unseen. Colt  
slid in the booth, punching the newspaper with his hand, and got an angry look from Jace before  
he realized who sat across from him. Colt's heart gave a little jolt of excitement when Jace's face  
lit up with recognition.  
"Hey you," Colt said.  
"What are you doing here?" Jace asked, and then got instantly red-faced, averting his eyes,  
looking back down at the table. "Duh, you're getting breakfast."  
"Nah, I just know this is where you usually come in the mornings, and I got your ticket. You  
might need this," Colt said, sliding an envelope across the table. "I tried to get us on the same  
flight, but everything's all booked up. I'll be arriving a few hours before you. I also got a rental  
car in your name. All the information's in the packet because we won't be leaving together. Now  
I just wish I'd let them book me two tickets when they first offered up the beach house," Colt  
said, keeping his casual attitude, but staring directly into Jace's eyes.  
Jace picked up the envelope, opened it, doing a quick thumb through of the contents inside.  
The cost of the ticket was evidently still in the flight itinerary. "Colt, this was so much money,  
are you sure your agent's good with this?"  
"I'm positive. I probably won't get to see you before we leave. I'm sorry about that, but  
we'll be alone on the island," Colt said, as a couple of students walked into the restaurant. They  
noticed Colt immediately, giving a nod before looking over at Jace. Colt caught the subtle look,  
but it was still a questioning glare nonetheless. "I gotta go. I just wanted to give you this and tell  
you thank you again for last night."  
"Wait, how did you know I would be here?"  
"I told you, I'm a creeper where you're concerned. I know all about you," Colt said with a  
laugh, but meant every word. He quickly slid out of the booth and walked away, not giving Jace  
a chance to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
I  
IT HAD been a good night, my favorite kind. Nothing  
planned—just the fun of being out with a few close friends  
and letting the night lead you wherever it wanted. Lack of a  
destination always made the journey fun. Planning was for  
amateurs.  
―See,ǁ Rene Favreau said, smiling over his shoulder as  
he walked into the club ahead of me, ―aren't you glad I  
talked you into coming out with us?ǁ  
And I was, up until I saw who we were meeting at our  
last stop. I never understood the need in some people to add  
others to the mix when what you had with you was working  
out fine. It was probably the same principle in action that  
made people cheat. If one guy is hot, two would be better.  
The mentality to want, need, more was lost on me. I liked  
small groups, a tight circle of friends, and one lover at a  
time. But Rene wanted to dance and have fun and to him,  
the more the merrier. He had gotten a text that Graham  
Becker and some of his other friends and acquaintances  
were at a dance club in the Castro, so he had routed us  
there to meet them. I was suddenly ready to call it a night.  
―Wait.ǁ He slipped around in front of me, barring my  
path. ―C'mon, Mal, just stay. You don't even have to talk to  
Graham.ǁ  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
3  
But I would. He was there and I was there, and even in  
a large group, even with ten of us at a table being loud, I  
would get stuck at least acknowledging his presence and him  
mine. And then there would be trouble.  
―Malic,ǁ Graham muttered after maybe five minutes of  
us all sitting down.  
―Graham.ǁ  
You could feel the ice blow over the table. I shot Rene a  
look.  
He nearly spit out his Chivas and water.  
―What's so funny?ǁ Graham asked him.  
He just shook his head, trying to breathe around the  
burn of having good Scotch go down the wrong hole.  
Graham's dark green eyes were back on me, staring  
daggers. This was what came of telling the truth.  
―How ya been?ǁ I asked politely.  
―What the fuck do you care?ǁ  
I didn't; I was making polite conversation, but if he was  
going to be a dick, I could easily ignore him.  
A month ago we had been at a party together, and  
Graham had been really drunk. At one point in the night he  
was in my lap, arms wrapped around my neck, nearly dry  
humping my abdomen and whining for me to fuck his brains  
out. I had been more than willing to grant his request; he  
was tall, dark, and handsome, and the sexy green eyes made  
my cock hard. To cut down on drive time, I had suggested  
the bathroom. I was thinking of him. Fucking in the john,  
his face plastered up against the mirror, ass bared, was  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
4  
more comfortable than my car; it seemed like a good plan. I  
thought he'd be pleased. He was nowhere near it.  
Apparently Graham Becker was not hot to be my hookup  
for the evening. He was not a one-night stand kind of  
guy; the man was looking for a relationship. I just wanted to  
get laid. He was upset that he had misinterpreted my  
interest as long term when it was merely immediate. And  
then he was embarrassed. And then he took it out on me  
again and again and again until just seeing the man made  
me cringe. He could hate me if he wanted, that was his  
prerogative; he just didn't need to be vocal about it.  
―Lay off Mal,ǁ Rene told him. ―Give it a rest.ǁ  
―Why are you here?ǁ Graham snapped at me. ―Shouldn't  
you be in your closet?ǁ  
Christ.  
―Well?ǁ  
He meant my club. My strip club. My straight strip club.  
Ever since Graham had found out my club down on  
Mission was a girls-only venue, he had been giving me crap  
about it. Why did a gay man own a place where only women  
stripped? That made no logical sense. But it made perfect  
sense to me. At my strip club, Romeo's Basement, you could  
only watch beautiful women writhe out of elaborate  
costumes; there were no boys on stage. I had purposely  
made it a gentleman's club because hot men strutting  
around in nothing but G-strings would have been hard on  
me. Sleeping with your employees was bad for business as  
well as morale, so I made sure I was never tempted to do  
either. My explanation would not have interested the man  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
5  
who hated me. What he didn't know was that I took my sex  
casually for a very serious reason. I didn't want to hurt  
anyone.  
I was not simply a cold-hearted bastard being a dick; I  
had nameless, soulless encounters in hopes that if they were  
fast, then the other person wouldn't suffer. Yes, I wanted to  
get laid, but also, because I was a warder, if you weren't my  
hearth and I screwed you, you could get hurt. Graham had  
had no idea of the very real jeopardy he was in.  
I was a warder; warders killed demons. I killed demons.  
I hunted them with others just like me, five of us in all, plus  
my boss, the sentinel of the city, Jael Ezran. Every city had a  
sentinel, every sentinel had five warders, and all of them  
hunted demons together either in pairs or in a group. I  
fought things that went bump in the night, which was the  
heroic part that probably would have excited Graham. The  
part that would not have excited him was that sleeping with  
me could not only hurt his feelings when I left in the middle  
of the night but could actually kill him.  
The kiss, the touch of a warder, if you were not their  
hearth, could be deadly. There were a select number of  
humans that could be intimate with us, and when we found  
one of them, it was a cause for celebration. It wasn't like a  
hearth was the one and only mate of a warder; they were  
simply one of very few people that could handle being  
intimate with a warder.  
Ryan, or Rindahl as my sentinel called him, one of the  
other four warders I hunted with, had recently found his  
hearth, and I could not imagine him ever letting the man go.  
When a warder found a hearth, usually it was because they  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
6  
had finally taken the step and slept with someone they loved.  
When they had sex they hoped, prayed, that that person was  
compatible with them. Ryan had wanted Julian, and so he  
had gambled on a future with the man. When he found out  
that Julian was his hearth, could truly be his, I had never  
seen him so happy. He even allowed Julian to watch us  
hunt. And it had only happened once, but to so indulge  
another simply out of love was horrifying. The very idea  
made me crave lots and lots of air and wide open spaces.  
Love, in all its many forms, seemed more about control to me  
than anything else. I would fight to make sure it never got a  
hold of me.  
―No snappy comeback?ǁ  
I looked over at Graham, unsure of what he was talking  
about.  
―Malic?ǁ  
―Sorry, I stopped listening. What'd ya say?ǁ  
He threw up his hands, got up, and stalked away. I  
turned to look at Rene.  
―You know you're an ass, right?ǁ  
My mind had drifted, that was all. I didn't try and piss  
people off deliberately, but it happened a lot nonetheless. I  
bored easily as a rule; it was hard to keep my interest. Those  
that could usually became my friends. ―So, what, are you  
picking up a fuck buddy or not?ǁ  
―We say make love to or sleep with,ǁ Rene corrected me,  
brows furrowed, scowl dark. ―Why do you always have to be  
so goddamn crass?ǁ  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
7  
―Have the balls to say fuck, 'cause that's all it is,ǁ I said,  
yawning.  
―Mal––ǁ  
―If it's hearts and flowers you really want, you should  
pick someone up at the library and ask them out for tea.ǁ  
―You do not have a romantic bone in your entire body.ǁ  
Which was probably true, but it didn't change the facts.  
―If it's romance you want, it ain't happening at a club.ǁ  
He was still scowling at me, but I was right and we both  
knew it. ―Malic, you know you're never gonna find someone  
to put up with your bullshit, right?ǁ  
I grunted because that was simply a fact of life. I  
excused myself to go hit the head.  
―I'm gonna get drinks. Whaddya want?ǁ he called after  
me.  
I yelled back for a Black and Tan and moved through  
the thick Saturday night crowd toward the bathroom. Once I  
reached it, I encountered something I never had before: a  
line.  
―Something's going on,ǁ the guy in front of me said to  
my shoes.  
―What?ǁ I asked, annoyed. It would have been nice to  
have more people look me in the face, meet my eyes. But  
they didn't.  
―I think some hustler's getting his ass beat.ǁ  
I moved by him and several others, but no one said a  
word. The theory was that my perpetual scowl coupled with  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
8  
my height and wingspan, as well as my shoulders and chest,  
made most guys give me room. When I stepped around the  
corner, inside the bathroom, I realized how dark the red  
neon made it. Because the space was so big, there were dark  
spots everywhere, and at the other end of the row of stalls,  
there was a guy standing guard.  
―No!ǁ  
The scream was from inside the stall, and I moved down  
toward it. I didn't run, but it was easy to see that I was on  
my way down to have a word.  
―Back off, man.ǁ The guard put up his hand. ―This is  
shit you don't wanna be in.ǁ  
―Get off me!ǁ Second yell from inside.  
I shoved the guard back hard, and when he moved  
further than he thought he would, I got a wary glance. Power  
exhibited over others is either seductive or scary. He was  
scared; it was all over his face.  
―Let him out… now,ǁ I ordered, my voice low, cold.  
He stared holes in me, but he turned and pounded on  
the door. ―Greg, c'mon.ǁ  
I waited. Not that I couldn't have picked the guy up and  
thrown him across the room. I was a warder, after all, I  
fought and killed demons, but it would have raised eyebrows  
and therefore questions if I put the man through the wall. I  
was solid and muscular, but the guy in front of me looked  
like he'd taken a few too many steroids. I might have been  
big, but the guy in front of me was bigger.  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
9  
I heard another smack, that unmistakable sound of  
someone being hit, then a bang, and finally a guy stepped  
out who was almost as large as the one standing guard. The  
two of them could have easily passed for defensive linemen––  
massive muscle-bound guys with no necks.  
―You gotta lotta balls, man,ǁ he said, shoving me back  
as the two of them moved by me.  
I slipped inside the stall, and there on the floor was an  
angel. Literally. The guy was dressed all in white, dusted in  
glitter in a Lycra T-shirt, white leather pants, and white  
patent leather Doc Martens. The huge, white feather-covered  
wings he was lying on completed his outfit.  
―Shit,ǁ I groaned, sliding down the wall beside him next  
to the toilet. His lip was split, there were big red blotches on  
his right cheek and throat, and his eyes were closed. He had  
either fainted or he was knocked out. ―Hey, look at me.ǁ  
There was no movement.  
I leaned back, squatting, and got out my cell, sending  
Rene a text because there was no way he would either hear  
his phone ring in the club or be able to talk on it.  
―What….ǁ  
I looked back down at the guy as he looked up… and  
was swallowed in big, warm, chocolate brown eyes framed in  
the longest, thickest eyelashes I had ever seen in my life. I  
could barely breathe.  
I hated feeling like that.  
His hand reached for my knee.  
I cleared my throat. ―You all right?ǁ  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
10  
He nodded, just staring up at me with those huge anime  
eyes. I instantly changed my mind about his age. Not a guy,  
a boy. Very young. Maybe, if you were stretching it, just  
barely legal. He had thick mahogany curls that fell over his  
ears and down the delicate slope of his neck, fragile features,  
and full, pink lips that were made to be devoured. He looked  
about five eight, five nine, built like a gymnast with a tight  
lean body, defined muscles, and smooth skin. He was  
beautiful, much too pretty to be on the floor of a bathroom.  
―What's your deal?ǁ I asked him gently.  
―You saved me,ǁ he said, lifting himself up, his body  
very flexible, sliding over my knee and down against my  
abdomen.  
―Wait.ǁ I tried to stall him, but my balance was upset, so  
I ended up sitting on the floor with him in my lap.  
―Why?ǁ he asked, straddling my hips, tightening his legs  
as his hands went to my shoulders. ―You saved me. You  
have to keep me now that you saved me.ǁ  
He was warm on top of me, sliding his tight little ass  
over my groin, wriggling to get a better angle.  
―Stop.ǁ  
His eyes narrowed in half, and he bit his bottom lip,  
pressing, pushing.  
―Baby,ǁ I said, because he was so young and so sweet.  
Tasting him would be heaven.  
He leaned forward to kiss me, and when I lifted my head  
he came up short, his lips on my jaw.  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
11  
―Stop. Stop,ǁ I said, taking his wrists in my hands,  
pushing him back so he had to look at me. ―We're not gonna  
have this scene, okay? Are you hurt?ǁ  
He shook his head slowly, his eyes locked on mine. And  
it was then, after years of experience looking at and talking  
to men and women who came into my club, that I realized  
how drunk he really was.  
―Why can't I kiss you?ǁ  
I doubted he could even tell me his name. He was  
sloshed out of his gourd.  
―I wanna thank you for being my hero.ǁ  
Christ.  
I let him go and put my hands on his face, looking at his  
lip, moving his head, lifting his chin so I could check his  
throat, his neck. His hands went to my chest as he tried to  
push himself forward, get closer.  
―Stop.ǁ  
―God, you're beautiful,ǁ he whispered, his hand slipping  
around the back of my neck. I could not even fathom the  
amount of alcohol that had to be in his system for him to  
think I was anywhere near hot. The beer goggles were on  
good and tight.  
―I have never seen eyes like yours.ǁ  
Uh-huh. ―They're blue,ǁ I said distractedly, checking  
him over. His neck was already darkening where he had  
been choked. Christ, who roughed up a guy this pretty?  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
12  
―They're like ice,ǁ he said, shifting in my lap, sliding over  
my groin, notching his cleft over the bulge in my jeans.  
―They're really scary.ǁ  
And he somehow made that sound good instead of bad.  
But that was hardly the point. The point was that he was  
trying to kill me. ―Stop,ǁ I told him again, realizing that to  
stand from the angle I was at in the cramped space, he'd  
have to move first. Normally I could have stood with anyone  
in my lap, but the maneuver was out of the question from  
where I was beside the toilet.  
―Mal!ǁ  
―Last stall!ǁ I yelled back, and I heard Rene's shoes clip  
the floor as he came closer. ―Listen, that's just my buddy  
Rene, okay? Nobody's gonna hurt––ǁ  
―You smell great.ǁ He inhaled, leaning forward, wrapping  
his arms around me as his head hit my collarbone. ―And you  
feel amazing.ǁ  
His skull was hard and it hurt for a minute when he  
knocked it against me.  
―Do I even wanna know?ǁ Rene asked as he appeared  
above me, brows furrowed as he held up his phone. ―And can  
I just say that this is the weirdest text message you've ever  
sent me?ǁ  
―What?ǁ  
―I need you in the bathroom?ǁ He arched a brow for me.  
―For what?ǁ  
I shot him a look as the top of a wing nearly took out my  
left eye. ―Shit.ǁ  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
13  
―Okay, Cupid,ǁ Rene said, bending down to get his  
hands under the boy's armpits. ―Let's get up.ǁ  
―Wait,ǁ he protested, but Rene was too strong.  
As he was put on his feet, I got up, and Rene and I stood  
there staring at the wobbly angel.  
His thick eyebrows had a slight arch in the middle,  
which gave him a mischievous, almost wicked look, definitely  
alluring. He reminded me of those guys in paintings from the  
Renaissance, fragile looking with porcelain skin and big eyes.  
Because of all that, he was easily pulling off the angel  
costume.  
―I'm Dylan.ǁ He smiled up at me, his eyes heavy-lidded,  
biting his bottom lip. ―What's your name?ǁ  
―Malic.ǁ I smiled down at him. ―What are you doing in  
the bathroom, Dylan?ǁ  
The decadent look I was getting, like I was candy, was  
adorable, and I had to remind myself that he was much––  
spell it out in neon––too young for me. And drunk. God, he  
was so drunk.  
He took a quick breath. ―I'm not a rent boy, if that's  
what you're thinking. I work at Epic Create and Copy down  
off Powell.ǁ  
―I know where that is, we do some of our flyers and stuff  
there.ǁ  
―Oh yeah?ǁ His eyes glinted in the low light. ―I don't  
remember ever seeing you come in. I would've totally  
remembered.ǁ  
―Totally,ǁ Rene repeated, waggling his eyebrows at me.  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
14  
―What do you do there?ǁ I asked, ignoring both his  
compliment and my annoying friend.  
―Assistant manager, I work second shift, sometimes  
graveyard.ǁ  
Rene turned and looked at me.  
―What?ǁ  
―At least this one's not a stripper,ǁ he said sarcastically.  
―That guy didn't strip at my club,ǁ I said, defending  
myself.  
―You have a strip club?ǁ Dylan asked, way too interested  
in that bit of trivia.  
―Not that you can go in,ǁ I assured him. ―You're too  
young.ǁ  
―I'm nineteen,ǁ he claimed.  
―Which is way too young to be at a strip club,ǁ I said,  
sighing. Why couldn't he be older? Tougher? Or at least  
sober? ―You know there are laws about serving alcohol to  
minors, right?ǁ  
―But I could just come to see you,ǁ Dylan said excitedly.  
―Right?ǁ  
―Wrong.ǁ I shook my head. ―If you're not a dancer, then  
what're you doing in that outfit?ǁ  
―You think I look like a dancer?ǁ He belched.  
―Charming,ǁ Rene groaned.  
I smiled, I couldn't help it. ―What's with the costume?ǁ  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
15  
Big smile. ―I have a second job from now 'tilǁ—he  
hiccupped—―January at that Christmas boutique in Union  
Square. I'm an angel.ǁ  
―No,ǁ Rene teased him, ―really?ǁ  
―It's seasonal,ǁ he told my friend seriously, nodding.  
He really was the cutest thing.  
―I wish I was a stripper, how cool would that be?ǁ  
He was much too adorable to be stripping; no one  
should see him take his clothes off who wasn't planning on  
keeping him.  
―Can I come home with you?ǁ he asked, leering at me,  
his laughter bubbling up out of him like champagne.  
―No,ǁ I said, even though I had the urge to grab him  
tight and hold him… just crush him up against me; I wanted  
to feel his skin next to mine. ―What're you doing in here?ǁ  
―Oh, see, I was at a bar with some friends, and these  
guys came over and asked if I wanted to hit a club with them  
and then meet back up later with everyone else,ǁ he  
explained, taking hold of the hem of my sweater. ―And so I  
said sure but I didn't know they thought they could…  
whatever.ǁ  
I nodded, moving back so my sweater pulled free of his  
hands. ―Well, listen, we're on our way out, so why don't you  
come with us to make sure you don't get in any more trouble  
tonight.ǁ  
―Okay.ǁ He smiled up at me, stepping in close, arms  
wrapped around my waist.  
―Oh for crissakes,ǁ Rene groaned.  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
16  
―Hey!ǁ  
I looked up, and the guys that had left earlier were  
back. I shoved Dylan behind me and waited.  
―I don't know who the fuck you think you are, man, but–  
–ǁ  
Rene stepped in close to me. ―Back up, man, we don't  
want any trouble.ǁ  
And even though they were both bigger and younger  
than Rene and me, they backed off fast. I knew that had my  
friend been there alone, it was doubtful they would have left.  
He had a nice face and kind gray eyes with laugh lines at the  
corners. He was the guy that stopped for people stranded on  
the freeway in the rain—he wasn't scaring anyone. It was  
me. I scared them. I made them uneasy, caused them to fear  
for their continued safety. I was intimidating just standing  
still and I knew it. Even if I wasn't holding my spatha, the  
sword that gladiators used to use in the coliseum, I was still  
spooky. I was the guy you crossed the street to avoid having  
to walk by.  
―Cocktease,ǁ one of the men called over to Dylan.  
―Get out,ǁ Rene ordered them, and they moved a little  
faster.  
―Big scary Rene Favreau,ǁ I teased him, and he smiled  
wide, his hand on my back.  
―Let's go eat,ǁ he said, looking at Dylan. ―You got friends  
you can call after?ǁ  
He nodded.  
―Okay, c'mon, we're not leaving you here.ǁ  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
17  
Dylan looked back and forth between Rene and I. ―Are  
you guys––ǁ  
―What?ǁ  
―Together?ǁ  
―No,ǁ he said flatly. ―Now c'mon.ǁ  
Dylan nodded, but turned to look at me, checking to see  
what I was doing, whether I was coming or not, to see which  
way I was walking.  
―Go, already.ǁ  
The way I was being looked at, what the hell was that  
about?  
It was fun to watch the rest of Rene's friends when he  
and I joined them with Dylan. His pal Sean could not take  
his eyes off him, offering to go get him some ice for his lip.  
Dylan eased closer to me, and when I looked down at him,  
he smiled.  
―What?ǁ  
―Will you buy me a drink?ǁ  
I gave him a look. ―Sure. Whaddya want? Milk?ǁ  
He scowled up at me. ―Hah, funny, I'm twenty-four, ya  
know.ǁ  
―Really.ǁ I nodded because that was interesting. He had  
aged five years from the bathroom to the floor.  
He cleared his throat. ―Yeah.ǁ  
―That's funny, because you already told me you were  
nineteen in the bathroom.ǁ  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
18  
―I did?ǁ  
I nodded.  
―Shit.ǁ  
I smiled down at him. An angel swearing was funny.  
―How'd you even get in here?ǁ  
After a minute of staring at me, he answered. ―The  
doorman knows me, we make their drink menus and  
coupons and stuff.ǁ  
―I see. So he let you in here even though you're  
underage?ǁ  
―I'm barely underage. I'll be twenty-one in two years.ǁ  
I grinned lazily. ―Do you even know what you're saying  
at this point?ǁ  
He made a noise in the back of his throat. ―Who cares,  
I'm legal to do what's important.ǁ  
―Vote?ǁ  
―No, fuck.ǁ  
―Oh,ǁ I said, chuckling. ―That is important.ǁ  
He grinned wide. ―It is right this second.ǁ  
―Stop flirting; it ain't gonna work.ǁ  
―Why not?ǁ  
―Just––kill your motor.ǁ  
―C'mon, let's have a drink together. I have a really good  
fake ID.ǁ  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
19  
―No.ǁ I shook my head. ―I'm gonna buy you some food  
instead.ǁ  
―And take me home after?ǁ he asked suggestively, his  
eyes all over me.  
―No.ǁ  
―Why?ǁ  
―'Cause you're too young for me,ǁ I explained.  
―How old are you?ǁ  
―Thirty.ǁ  
―That's it?ǁ  
I chuckled.  
―Mal,ǁ Rene said, his hand on my shoulder. ―I'll meet  
you at Dad's Diner on Folsom. Whoever gets there first gets  
the table.ǁ  
―Yep.ǁ  
―Hey, Malic, can I ride with you and Dylan?ǁ Sean asked  
me.  
―Sure,ǁ I agreed, what the hell.  
So I had an angel and a guy that wanted to get into the  
angel's very tight leather pants hanging out with me. On the  
street I realized that Dylan was freezing. I immediately  
traded him his wings for my heavy leather jacket, and he  
wrapped himself up.  
―Thanks, Malic,ǁ he said, smiling at me.  
I took them to my silver Mercedes, and once Dylan was  
belted in the front and Sean in back, I pulled away from the  
Tooth & Nail | Mary Calmes  
20  
curb. As I drove the streets of San Francisco I listened to  
them talk, Sean telling Dylan all about his job as an  
associate at a law firm. He was trying to impress the younger  
man; I knew the hard sell when I heard it.  
―Malic, what do you do?ǁ Dylan asked, and I could feel  
his eyes on me.  
―I own a strip club, I already told you that,ǁ I reminded  
him. ―Now tell me where you live.ǁ  
―What kind?ǁ  
―What kind of what?ǁ  
―What kind of strip club?ǁ  
―The kind women strip at.ǁ  
―Only women?ǁ  
―Yes, only women.ǁ  
―Oh.ǁ  
―I repeat… where do you live?ǁ  
―Why?ǁ  
―Just in case your friends don't show up and I might  
need to take you home.ǁ  
―Malic, why don't I just come home with you instead?ǁ  
―You can come home with me,ǁ Sean volunteered with a  
leer.  
Dylan's hand went to my thigh. ―I wanna go home with  
Malic.ǁ  
―Why?ǁ Sean asked with a chuckle, patting my shoulder.  
―No offense, buddy, but I'm way cuter than you.ǁ


End file.
